


我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.10.11）是虐的是虐的是虐的【重要的事说三遍和群里喵太一起脑的龙化梗。另一个灵感是游戏里同为帝国大贵族后代，家里亲爹是对头的林哈和卡斯帕是青梅竹马，菲尔和皇女修伯特这按说应该父辈很熟的却没有提到任何童年时代的交集（和贝尔的婚约感觉应该是年纪稍微大一点的事了）。于是在这个基础上我就开始胡编了【。大量捏造都是我编的！修伯特和菲尔支援已经过了a+，朋友以上恋人未满。





	我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nasako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/gifts).

菲尔迪南特有一个秘密，被他父亲千叮万嘱一定不可以告诉任何人。  
他没有小时候的记忆，具体是从几岁起开始有记忆的也没法说得很清楚。  
为此，他直到十岁左右才总算能正常外出。  
这种过去对一个贵族……对贵为世代担任帝国宰相的艾吉尔家来说是极不光采的，因此菲尔迪南特始终遵守着父亲的嘱咐守口如瓶。  
但是让他不敢把这个秘密说出口的，不仅仅是父亲的命令。  
虽然他幼时的记忆十分模糊，但并非一点也不记得。事实上，偶尔会有一两个场景在他的脑海里闪过。  
但那些场景总是伴随着飞溅的鲜红与骇人的惨叫。  
许多仆人打扮的人带着满脸的惊恐注视着他，想要从他身边逃开。  
而当他想要伸出手向什么人求助，却只能看到眼前出现一双怪物一样的爪子，上面还沾满了鲜血。  
菲尔迪南特不敢细想那代表着什么。  
每当因为这些突然闪回的场景感到不安，菲尔迪南特就会按照父亲的吩咐，不断默念着那句话。  
“我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！”  
简简单单的一句话，却像是咒语一样，能让他迅速安下心来。  
就像是抓住了自己还是自己的证据一样。

＊＊＊

“我诅咒你们这些血腥的杀戮者！总有一天你们会落到比我们一族更为凄惨的下场！我诅咒你们受到永世的煎熬！死后也不得安宁！女神绝对不会宽恕你们！”  
曾短暂的与他们在一起求学的绿发少女面无血色，被她唯一的亲人紧紧抱在怀中，已经没有了生息。那个曾经高高在上的男人则不顾自己浑身上下无数流血的伤口，带着满脸的憎恶怒视着他们。  
诅咒的话语伴着血丝从西提斯口中喷出，但菲尔迪南特只是默默举起了手中的阿萨勒之枪。  
银枪刺出，收回时带起一道血花，溅在了皱着眉头的菲尔迪南特身上和脸上。  
“做得好，菲尔迪南特。”艾黛尔贾特的声音自身后传来，紧随其后的讽刺一般的低语则轻到不仔细听就听不到，“没想到女神的眷属身上流的血也和人类一样是红色的啊。”  
女神的眷属？  
菲尔迪南特擦了擦脸上的血迹，刚想回头质疑艾黛尔贾特话里的意思，却突然感到一阵眩晕。  
等他眼中的世界终于不再是一片漆黑，菲尔迪南特才发现自己竟然倚靠在修伯特胸口，还沾着西提斯鲜血的阿萨勒之枪滚落在脚边。  
“你没事吧，菲尔迪南特？哪里受伤了吗？”  
修伯特脸上也带着战斗后的疲惫之色，但却遮掩不住更为深刻的担忧。  
“……抱歉，我没事。”菲尔迪南特眨了眨眼，感到视野不再摇晃了，才借着修伯特的帮助重新站稳身子，“我可能有点累了。”  
西提斯率领的赛罗斯骑士团是精锐中的精锐，仅靠他们黑鹫游击队阻挡还是有些勉强了。放眼四周，他的同伴们都或多或少受了伤，各自麾下的骑士团也都有不同程度的损兵折将。  
艾黛尔贾特已经和老师一起走远了，正在呼唤修伯特和她们一起去查看另一边战场的情况。  
“我真的没事。”见修伯特还有些担心地看着自己，菲尔迪南特勉强一笑，“你快去吧。”  
“……晚上，一起喝茶吧。”修伯特犹豫了一下，突然说道，“我会准备你最喜欢的东方风味茶的。”  
菲尔迪南特愣了一下，但很快就不好意思地笑了笑：“那我会带着鞑古扎产的咖啡去找你的。”  
等修伯特终于跟着艾黛尔贾特和老师消失在视线尽头，菲尔迪南特才长舒一口气，捡起了脚边的银枪。  
他又看了一眼西提斯死不瞑目的尸体，叹了一口气，这才想起来忘记追问艾黛尔贾特那句话的意思了。但现在他没有那个余裕去追究这些了。  
尽管菲尔迪南特并未在激战中受重伤，身子却重得像灌了铅一样。那股晕眩感虽然没有那么强烈了，但也仍然困扰着他。  
就在这时，修伯特满是担忧的面孔又浮现在他的脑海里。  
菲尔迪南特突然觉得呼吸轻松了点。  
他摇了摇头，又用力拍了拍脸颊，让自己振作起来。现在不是因为一点点不适而驻足的时候，他的同伴们更需要帮助。  
菲尔迪南特大步走向林哈尔特和多萝缇雅，帮他们照顾起伤员。

＊＊＊

那天晚上，菲尔迪南特没能赴约。  
等到一切处理停当已是黄昏，他想在晚餐前稍微休息一下便独自回到房间，谁想到头一挨到枕头便被一场噩梦困住了。  
一开始周围的一切还是和他偶尔会看到的闪回场景一样，但渐渐的便混进了些别的东西。  
菲尔迪南特看到火光把天空染成了血色，带着焰尾的箭矢仍然不停落在附近，像是要把脚下的大地烧为灰烬。无数惨叫和怒吼在他的耳边响起，刀剑相击的声音混杂其间。  
他意识到自己正身处一场乱战的中心，却看不到友军和敌人的身影，只有一些模糊的影子在身边穿梭，还不停地对着他低语着什么。  
唯有血与火的味道是如此的真实。

菲尔迪南特很快就察觉自己是在做梦，可却没有办法从这个梦境中自行醒来。  
那些模糊的影子越来越近了，像是要吞噬掉菲尔迪南特一样把他包围了起来。  
菲尔迪南特想要挥动手脚逼退这些影子，却无法控制自己的身体，只能眼睁睁地看着那些黑影一直逼近至眼前。  
勉强能够看出一个人形的黑影上现出两个空洞，像是一双空虚的眼睛瞪视着菲尔迪南特。  
“你是谁？”  
一个声音直接在菲尔迪南特脑海中响起。菲尔迪南特像是终于找回了自己的声音，控制不住地大叫起来。  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
熟悉的声音突然从遥远的天边传来。菲尔迪南特猛地抬起头，透过半透明的黑影望向仍然被赤红包裹的天际。  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
那个声音又一次响了起来，比刚才还要急切，还要接近。  
“我……我是……”菲尔迪南特向着那个声音传来的方向伸出了手，完全没有察觉包裹着他的黑影正在散去，“我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！”

菲尔迪南特猛地睁开双眼，像是直到刚才为止都无法呼吸似的大口喘息着。  
“菲尔迪南特！你怎么样！”  
漆黑的房间里，他感觉到一双戴着手套的手正抓着自己的双肩，努力向那个近在咫尺的人看去。  
那个一袭黑衣的人在昏暗的房间里实在难以辨认，但他的声音和味道都是如此的熟悉，让菲尔迪南特紧绷的身子慢慢放松下来。  
“修伯特……”  
修伯特松了一口气，伸手梳理了一下菲尔迪南特被冷汗打湿的长发，又温柔地擦干他脸上的汗水。  
“抱歉，没得到你的同意我就进来了。”修伯特看起来还是不放心，“你一直没有来，今天又发生了那么多事，我有些担心。可是敲门你也没有回应，还传来像是呻吟的声音……”  
“嗯，我明白。不如说我还要感谢你才对。”  
修伯特挑了挑眉，不太明白菲尔迪南特在说什么。  
但如果说什么“你的声音从噩梦里救了我”，修伯特肯定又要忍不住阴阳怪气，所以菲尔迪南特并没有顺着这个话题继续说下去。  
他想要起身，却被修伯特用力按回床上。  
“你再休息一下吧。”  
“可是……”  
“不行，我不准你起来。”  
“可是修伯特，我还没吃晚饭。”  
修伯特摁着菲尔迪南特的双手抖了一下，然后有些尴尬地放开了。  
“真是伤脑筋，这个时间食堂应该也关门了，幸好我为我们的茶会准备了些点心，我去拿过来。”  
见菲尔迪南特想起身帮忙，他又严厉地补充了一句“你就在这等着”。  
菲尔迪南特忍不住轻笑起来，但看到修伯特面色不善，赶快收敛了笑容目送他离开。  
他看着修伯特的身影消失在走廊的黑暗里，梦里那种仿佛要被吞噬的感觉一瞬间又回到了心头。  
菲尔迪南特深吸一口气，希望自己的脸色不会变得比修伯特离开时还要糟糕。  
没关系，那只是一个梦。  
他像是自我催眠一样告诉自己。

＊＊＊

“怪物！是怪物！多么丑陋的怪物啊！”  
不，我不是怪物！  
“救命！他袭击了我！”  
不是的，我只是想和你交个朋友……  
人们纷纷发出惊叫和哭喊，试图从他身边逃走。他想要辩解，嘴里却只能发出像是野兽吼叫般的怪声。  
不知是谁第一个捡起了一块石头，向他扔了过来。他躲避不及，正好被砸在头上，一缕血丝从伤口中淌了下来。  
他轻轻抽泣着擦了擦伤口，再一抬头，却发现面前换了些不认识的人，带着比刚才浓重许多的畏惧与憎恶，举着刀枪接近了他。  
“自称女神眷属的野兽！”  
“杀了他们！夺回属于我们的大地！”  
女神的眷属？野兽？你们在说什么？  
他再次尝试开口，却吐出了连他自己都吓了一跳的凄厉吼声。  
“为什么！我们只是想平静地生活，为什么要把我们赶尽杀绝！”  
一个绿色长发的少女在他身侧哭喊着，她被泪水打湿的侧脸看起来是那么熟悉。  
“把母亲还给我！你们这群恶魔！”  
他想要出声呼唤那个不应还活着的少女，眼前的景色却突然模糊。再度回过神来，他发现自己正躺在地上，头顶是一片被烟尘和火光覆盖的红色天空。  
又是那片天空。  
他立刻明白自己又被那个噩梦困住了。  
和以往一样，他无法控制梦里的自己，只能看着一切发生。就在他决定默默等待梦醒一刻的时候，几根尖锐的刃物突然从四面八方伸出，径直刺进了他的身体。  
真实的痛楚让他发出了撕心裂肺的惨叫，他的视野被一片血色笼罩，又慢慢变成了无尽的漆黑。  
“你是谁……”  
在意识消失的边缘，他又听到了那个模糊的声音。

菲尔迪南特大叫一声，整个人都从床上弹了起来。  
梦里的一切都是那么真实，让他觉得自己的身体真的被无数利刃贯穿了。  
他赶快跳下床，撩起水盆里的冷水泼在脸上，试图让自己冷静下来。  
可是一抬头，他却在镜子里看到自己凌乱的睡衣缝隙中露出了一个红色的印记……仿佛心口那里曾被什么利刃戳了个洞。  
菲尔迪南特猛地后跳一步，一把扯开睡衣低头寻找起来，可那个红印却像是幻觉一样消失了。  
但当他伸手轻触那里的皮肤，却无疑感觉到了一阵抽痛。  
菲尔迪南特怔怔地站在原地，甚至不知该对这一切作何反应。

从那天开始，菲尔迪南特就像是被这个噩梦缠上了一样，没有一天不被噩梦困扰着。  
一开始还只能看到些黑影的梦境里，随着时间的流逝慢慢变得清晰起来。近来一切更是越来越真实，让他甚至难以判断自己是否身处梦境之中。  
而现在，连梦里的痛楚都反应到了现实中。  
菲尔迪南特不明白自己是怎么了，他去找玛奴艾拉咨询过，也向林哈尔特请教过，但没有任何方法能够让他停止做这个噩梦。  
难道这一切真的是西提斯临死前的诅咒造成的？  
菲尔迪南特也觉得这么想的自己很可笑，但他着实找不到更好的解释。  
可是现状并不允许菲尔迪南特纠结于自己的噩梦，他们正处于战争的关键时刻，每一仗都必须打醒十二万分的精神。  
菲尔迪南特又洗了一把脸，确认镜子里的自己看起来没有那么憔悴，才走出了房间。

“你脸色不好，又没睡好吗？”  
不管菲尔迪南特怎么伪装自己，修伯特似乎总能一眼识破他。  
“我真的没关系。你不如去关心一下多萝缇雅？她最近总是很消沉。”  
修伯特皱了皱眉头，没有再多说什么。  
但菲尔迪南特没有说出口的是，在修伯特身边他确实会感到轻松不少，就连修伯特偶尔的嘲讽都让他觉得十分亲切。  
就像第一次做那个噩梦时听到了修伯特呼唤自己的声音那样，有修伯特在身边，菲尔迪南特便可以挺起胸膛面对那个奇妙的质问。  
“我是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔！”  
尽管他已经不像五年前那样喜欢把这句话挂在嘴边，但有修伯特在身边，他至少可以在心里自信地宣告自己的名字，面对无情的战场。

然而那天，当一个骑士举枪冲向他时，胸口突然传来的抽痛让他没能躲开这简单的一击。  
菲尔迪南特痛呼一声被打下了马，重重摔在地上，剧烈的痛楚让他眼前顿时一片漆黑。  
他听到修伯特的声音传来，却像是被什么阻隔了一样模糊不清。  
可明明视线尚未恢复，菲尔迪南特却“看到”那个骑士在一片鲜红中举枪向他刺来。他几乎是条件反射地抬起手握住枪尖，竟生生扯着枪头把那个骑士拉下马来，随后夺过那柄长枪便把对方钉在了地上。  
等那个骑士吐着血停止了挣扎，菲尔迪南特才回过神来，意识到自己做了什么。他有些惊恐地看着自己那双还在颤抖的手，完全没有意识到修伯特已经来到了身边。  
“菲尔迪南特？”  
那一瞬间，菲尔迪南特本能地察觉到他的身体还没有完全回到自己的控制中，竟条件反射地想要对修伯特出手。  
他拼尽全力压制住不听使唤的双手，猛地扭动起身体后退了一步。  
修伯特正抬手打算抓住他的肩头，此刻突然落空，那只手没有着落地停在了半空。  
“对、对不起……！”菲尔迪南特看到了修伯特眼里一闪而过的失落，赶快开口，“我大意了，让你担心了。”  
“不，你处理得很漂亮。”  
尽管修伯特一副公事公办的口气这么说，菲尔迪南特还是能听得出他话里的疑惑。  
刚才的一切太奇怪了，那一连串的行动简直不像是出于他自己的意志。  
“战斗还没有结束，我去支援多萝缇雅。”  
菲尔迪南特不敢多看修伯特一眼，逃也似的离开了。

等回到大修道院自己的房间后，菲尔迪南特在换衣服时发现，自己身上长出了橙色的鳞片。

＊＊＊

修伯特知道菲尔迪南特在隐瞒着什么。最近他都开始刻意躲着自己，甚至拒绝了每次茶会的邀约。  
但激烈的战事让修伯特分身乏术，他作为艾黛尔贾特的心腹，需要操心的事情实在是太多了。  
好在他们已经能够看到胜利的曙光，修伯特已经下定决心，等一切结束后必须要找菲尔迪南特好好谈一谈。  
然而等一切尘埃落定，已经是战争结束的几个月后了。大量的善后工作让修伯特更加无暇顾及他事，哪怕那个以贵族责任为豪的菲尔迪南特竟然一次都没有出现在他们处理战后事宜的队伍里，他也只能强行压下心里的阵阵焦躁。  
等忙得差不多了，修伯特再也按捺不住，跟艾黛尔贾特请了一天假便直奔艾吉尔公爵在安巴尔的大宅。

自从前艾吉尔公爵被罢免，菲尔迪南特似乎辞退了很多家中的仆人，如今只有零星几个忠实的老人还留在宅子里。  
他们见修伯特到访全都露出了安心的神色，似乎早已等待他多时。  
修伯特从这些仆人口中得知，菲尔迪南特回到安巴尔后就把自己关进了房间里，连一日三餐都命令仆人只送到门口。  
这些举动实在太反常了，修伯特的眉头不由蹙得更紧了。  
仆人们似乎认为修伯特一定能够帮助他们的主人，像找到了救星一样把他送到菲尔迪南特的房门口后便退下了。  
修伯特刚打算叫门，突然闻到一股微妙的味道。  
是血腥味。  
他心里顿时就急了，大力敲起门来。  
“菲尔迪南特！开门！我知道你在里面！”  
房内传来了什么东西被打翻的声音，然后是一道有些颤抖的声音。  
“修伯特？你怎么来了？”  
“别问那么多了，你快把门打开。”  
“不、不行！”菲尔迪南特突然惊慌地叫了起来，“我不能让你进来！”  
“你要是不开门，我就直接用魔法把这扇门轰飞。”修伯特直截了当地威胁道，“我没有那么多耐心，菲尔迪南特。”  
等了片刻，一道轻轻的咔哒声响了起来。修伯特迫不及待地压下门把，推开了不再上锁的大门。  
但他立刻就为眼前所见的一切惊呆了。

菲尔迪南特的房间里一片凌乱，家具翻倒着，华贵的地毯和大床上到处都是斑驳的血迹和一些看不出是什么的橙色碎片，一眼看去简直像是凶案现场。  
而站在房间中央，正局促不安地看着自己的菲尔迪南特更是让修伯特怀疑起自己的眼睛。  
一向注重外表的菲尔迪南特此刻竟然赤裸着身子，仅用一条染血的床单包裹起自己。他那一头橙色的长发看起来很久没有梳理了，发尾都打了结。本来健康的肤色不知何时变得苍白，在长发的映衬下显得无比脆弱。  
“菲尔迪南特，这到底是怎么回事……”  
修伯特想要上前仔细看看菲尔迪南特的样子，他却瑟缩着不停后退。  
修伯特心里一阵不耐烦，脚下加快频率，一把抓住了菲尔迪南特的胳膊。  
“你到底在怕什……”  
拉扯中，菲尔迪南特用来遮挡身子的床单滑落了，映入眼帘的一切令修伯特顿时失声。  
菲尔迪南特赤裸的身体上，到处都长出了橙色的鳞片，还有很多尚未结痂的伤口和血痕。  
修伯特立刻就明白了是什么造成了房间里的惨状：菲尔迪南特想要拔掉身上长出的鳞片。  
“不……不要看我……！”  
菲尔迪南特惊叫一声，一把推开了修伯特。出乎意料的力道让修伯特连连后退几步才重新站稳。  
“啊……！你没事吧，修伯特？”菲尔迪南特捡起床单重新把自己裹好，小心翼翼地打量着修伯特的脸色，“对、对不起！我、我现在控制不好力道……”  
看着菲尔迪南特想要接近自己却又怕弄伤自己，犹豫不定的样子，修伯特感到一阵心疼。  
他明明都那个样子了，却还在为自己担心。  
想到这里，修伯特试探着又靠近了菲尔迪南特。  
菲尔迪南特仍然畏缩着，但他似乎害怕自己会伤到修伯特，所以不敢有什么动作。修伯特总算得以走到他面前，慢慢把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里。  
“多久了？”  
菲尔迪南特抖了一下，犹豫着小声回答：“从杀死西提斯开始，就慢慢的……”  
修伯特无声地咋舌：菲尔迪南特竟然一个人忍了这么久。  
菲尔迪南特没有察觉修伯特的自责，在修伯特的怀抱里似乎让他久违地安下心来，话匣子自然而然就打开了。  
“一开始是不停做噩梦，后来我发现梦里发生的一切开始影响到现实。虽然我也问了玛奴艾拉和林哈尔特，但他们都说不上来这是怎么回事……后来，鳞片冒出来以后，我就不敢再和别人商量了。”  
“你这个笨蛋，为什么不告诉我！”  
“我……我害怕自己伤害到你！”菲尔迪南特的声音里带上了几丝哭腔，“刚回到家里时，我有好几次从梦中醒来差点出手攻击我家的仆人！我明知道他们不是敌人，可我的身体不听使唤！总有许多声音在催促我，让我杀掉每一个眼前的人！”  
“菲尔迪南特……”  
“修伯特，这就是西提斯的诅咒吗？我要变成怪物了吗？”  
“不，不会的。”修伯特把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧了，“你就是你，你是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，绝对不是什么怪物。”  
尽管不情愿，但有些人一定知道菲尔迪南特身上发生的一切到底是怎么回事。  
“没关系，我知道有人可以帮你。”  
那些来自地底的暗黑蠢动者的话，一定可以治好菲尔迪南特……

＊＊＊

修伯特没想到的是，他只是简单描述了一下菲尔迪南特的症状，甚至都没有提到名字，亚兰德尔……不，塔列斯便露出了玩味的笑容。  
“艾吉尔的龙终于觉醒了吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
看到修伯特的样子，塔列斯脸上的笑意更浓了。  
“菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，我记得他。千年以来艾吉尔家唯一一个持有奇霍尔的大纹章的孩子。”  
“你在说什么？菲尔迪南特的纹章明明是……”  
“那是我们伪造的。”  
塔列斯看起来很喜欢看到修伯特目瞪口呆的样子，慷慨地把一切都告诉了他。  
“他虽然继承了强大的纹章之力，却同时成为了龙之血的奴隶。他无法控制自己体内的力量，甚至出现了返祖的现象。艾吉尔公爵把他在家里藏了近十年，终于还是藏不住了，只好找我们帮忙。而我们则顺势请他帮了我们一个小忙。”  
“难道说……”  
“没错，一切都是交易。艾吉尔公爵帮我们混进了帝国中枢，我们则封印了他儿子的力量，用强烈的自我暗示让那孩子忘记了一切。只要他还知道自己是谁，他就不会被龙之力吞噬。”  
修伯特忍不住想起五年前菲尔迪南特每次高呼自己的名字时，他还曾暗自取笑菲尔迪南特，没想到那竟然是为了保护他的一道保险。  
“但是没想到，你们竟然让他亲手杀了奇霍尔。就算我们施加的封印再强，也不可能敌得过本尊的血啊！”塔列斯终于忍不住，高声笑了起来，“他一定很痛苦吧？野兽们积淀千年的怨恨与痛苦，一个只有二十多年人生的人类怎么可能承受得了？不如说他还能保持自我已经是个奇迹了！”  
“别开玩笑了！你一定有办法再一次封印他的力量，让他恢复原状的！”  
“恢复原状？”塔列斯眯起眼，“你搞错了吧，贝斯特拉的小鬼？现在他正是在恢复成兽类这个原状的过程中啊。”  
没等修伯特再多说什么，塔列斯已经冷冷开口：“放弃吧，变化一旦开始就不可能停止，更何况他已经出现明显的眷属化征兆了。”  
“如果我是你，就趁现在杀了他。”塔列斯凑近了些，把一把冰冷的尖刀塞进修伯特手里，“趁他还是他的时候……趁他还没有伤害到你的皇帝的时候。”  
修伯特的手握紧又松开，重复了好几次，最终还是把那冰冷的刀柄抓进了掌心。

＊＊＊

修伯特将塔列斯给他的尖刀藏好，走进他为菲尔迪南特准备的房间。  
那天发现菲尔迪南特身上发生的一切后，修伯特就把他藏进了自己家里。  
在他的面前，菲尔迪南特总是十分老实乖巧，但这个样子反而让修伯特觉得心绪不宁。  
此刻他终于明白，他认识的菲尔迪南特正被体内的力量一点点蚕食。  
听到开门的声音，菲尔迪南特慢慢回过头来。  
他仍然浑身赤裸，紧靠一块薄布遮挡身子。暴露在空气中的手脚都已经被鳞片覆盖，那抹暖色甚至已经扩散到了他的脸颊。  
阳光透过落地窗照在菲尔迪南特身上，让他那头长发显得更加耀眼。  
看到修伯特走进来，菲尔迪南特脸上露出了一个淡淡的微笑。  
修伯特心里猛地一紧。  
他必须承认，菲尔迪南特确实不愧对“女神的眷属”这个名字。  
在修伯特心里，现在的菲尔迪南特就是这芙朵拉最为神圣的存在。  
修伯特尽量让自己轻松地笑着走过去，温柔地把菲尔迪南特抱进怀里。菲尔迪南特没有任何反抗，甚至享受地闭上了眼……看起来丝毫没有察觉修伯特正在他背后举起一把黑亮的尖刀。  
可是修伯特无法下手，原本在归家路上应该已经确立的决心，在看到菲尔迪南特的一刹那便全部溃散。那只握着刀柄的手在空中颤抖得越来越厉害，却始终无法刺下去。  
就在这时，菲尔迪南特也伸出手揽住了修伯特。  
“动手吧，修伯特。”  
修伯特浑身一颤，险些把那把刀丢在地上。  
他稍微拉开距离，看到菲尔迪南特正微笑着看着自己，眼角隐隐有水光闪动。  
“修伯特，如果是你的话，我愿意死在你手里。”菲尔迪南特仍然抱着修伯特，尽管他的颤抖已经传递给了修伯特，他的声音仍然十分平静，“在我还能保持自我的时候，在我还是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔的时候，杀了我吧。”  
修伯特发出了受伤野兽般的怒吼，他一把丢开那把刀，紧紧地抱住了菲尔迪南特。  
“我会救你的……我一定会找到让你恢复的方法的！”修伯特抬起菲尔迪南特的脸，轻轻吻了他，“答应我，绝对不要放弃。”  
菲尔迪南特露出了一个泫然欲泣的笑容：“我答应你。我会努力到最后一刻的。”  
修伯特再也控制不住，深深地吻住了菲尔迪南特的双唇。  
尽管那唇上已经是有些冰冷的温度。

＊＊＊

菲尔迪南特的状态越来越糟了。  
每晚那个噩梦都继续纠缠着他，而当他从噩梦中醒来，往往会分不清梦境与现实，变得十分有攻击性。  
不止一次伤到来叫醒他的修伯特后，菲尔迪南特开始变得害怕入睡，不惜伤害自己也不肯就寝。  
但这又让他的精神变得更加虚弱，更加无法抵抗那些属于女神眷属的记忆对他的侵蚀。  
菲尔迪南特的外表也出现了很大的变化，他的背后甚至生出了小小的翅膀和尾巴。偶尔他精神状态比较好时，修伯特就会拉着他坐在落地窗边，在阳光下梳理他的长发，擦拭他反射着阳光的鳞片。  
但这样的时间越来越少了。  
菲尔迪南特常常像是放空自己一样呆坐在房间里，但修伯特知道，他是在用最后的精神力去抵抗那些试图吞噬他的自我的东西。  
看着这样的他，修伯特头一次觉得自己是如此无力。

伪装成亚兰德尔公爵的塔列斯仍然在唆使修伯特杀死菲尔迪南特，一次又一次提醒他，如果菲尔迪南特彻底觉醒为女神眷属，将会为帝国和艾黛尔贾特带来多大的威胁。  
修伯特知道他只是在享受观赏自己的挣扎，因此对他的每句话都置之不理。  
他甚至不想知道那天从塔列斯那里得到的尖刀消失去了哪里……直到那天他在一阵窒息中醒来。  
因为菲尔迪南特的坚持，修伯特并没有和他住在同一间屋里，只是每天回家后都会去菲尔迪南特房里陪陪他。然而那天他实在是太累了，不知不觉就在菲尔迪南特身边睡着了。  
脖子上传来的痛楚和一阵窒息感让他睁开了眼睛，一时间找不到焦点的视线好半天才恢复过来，落在了那个正骑在他身上的人脸上。  
菲尔迪南特脸上没有一丝表情，冷漠得像是一座雕像，左手却牢牢地箍在修伯特的脖子上，最近长出的尖利指甲抠进了修伯特的皮肤，制造出一道道红色的细流。  
修伯特看到菲尔迪南特那双琥珀色的眼睛里，一对瞳仁都变成了带着非人感的细线。即便在战争时期也从未感觉到的恐惧慢慢爬上了他的脊背。  
菲尔迪南特空着的右手中正紧握着塔列斯给修伯特的那把尖刀，黑色的刀身闪烁着不祥的光。  
没想到到头来，要死在这把刀下的竟然是自己吗？  
修伯特忍不住自嘲地笑了一声，似乎是被他的声音触动，菲尔迪南特左手更加用力，掐得修伯特发出了不成声的呻吟。  
但就算如此，对自己没能杀掉菲尔迪南特这件事，修伯特也毫不后悔。  
此刻他唯一的担心是，如果自己死了，菲尔迪南特会怎样？  
他曾拜托艾黛尔贾特不要伤害菲尔迪南特，那时她虽然面有难色，却也点头答应了。  
身为帝国皇帝，她一定能找到一个地方让菲尔迪南特安静地度过余生吧？只要菲尔迪南特不像现在这样突然发狂，她应该不会对他不利吧？  
至少，不要让他落进暗黑蠢动者的手里……  
察觉死亡离自己越来越近，修伯特不禁伸出手，抓住了菲尔迪南特冰冷的手腕。  
“菲尔迪……南特……”  
不知是不是错觉，总觉得那双扼住自己喉咙的手稍微放松了一些。  
然而下一秒，那高高举起黑色利刃的右手便对着修伯特的胸膛猛地落了下来。  
“我的……菲尔迪南特……”

那短短一瞬间内发生的一切，在修伯特眼里却像是慢动作一样，牢牢烙印在了他的脑海里。  
他看到菲尔迪南特冷漠的眼里突然恢复了他熟悉的光，那只眼看就要落在自己胸前的手突然狠狠转换了方向，利刃猛地刺进了菲尔迪南特自己的胸口。  
他们都像是无法理解眼前发生的一切一样，只能瞪圆了双眼看着彼此，看着温暖的红色液体慢慢滑落。  
片刻后，菲尔迪南特那张苍白的脸上露出了一个虚弱的笑容。  
“这样就好……”  
菲尔迪南特慢慢俯下身子，在修伯特唇上落下一个带血的轻吻。  
“我是……你的菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。”  
话音未落，一阵狂风以两人为中心卷起。  
修伯特不由得眯起眼睛，伸出手试图抓住那个像是要被风卷走的身影。  
但他看到菲尔迪南特消失了，取而代之的是一条通体泛着夕阳般的橙色，双眼是温润的琥珀色的飞龙。  
飞龙长啸一声，猛地扇动起双翼。那柄黑色的尖刀连着几片橙色的鳞片脱落下来，一股鲜红的热血溅在了修伯特脸上。  
菲尔迪南特最后看了修伯特一眼，便撞破了那扇落地窗，振翅飞上天空，消失不见了。  
唯有斑驳的血迹在地面上勾画出一条断断续续的红线。

＊＊＊

数日后，一条简短的报告混在一堆待办事项中被送到了修伯特手边。  
据说有樵夫在北方的深山里远远看见一条被积雪半掩的飞龙，但等他走近查看，却什么都没有了。  
修伯特把记着这条报告的纸张扔进了壁炉里，默默看着火苗将白纸吞没。  
他下意识地抬起手，握紧了垂在胸前的银链上挂着的那枚橙色的鳞片。

**Author's Note:**

> 说起来我码后半段的时候满脑子都是零红蝶那首主题曲，特别是高潮那段  
叫んでも闻こえぬなら  
その手で壊してほしい  
まだわたしを「わたし」と呼べるうちに  
抱き止める君の腕が  
穏やかな尘に変わる  
ただ静かに  
天を仰いだ  
然后我就情不自禁写了掐脖子【你


End file.
